The Trainer King
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: A whole parody of two movies of Lion King 1 and 2, but using Pokemon version.
At the morning of Pallet Town. All of the Pokemon roaming. All Pokemon such as Voltorb, Togepi, Emolga, Snivy, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Shuckle, Pidgey, Diglett, Fennekin, Braxien, Lotad, Tailow, Onix, Vulpix, Pancham, Ursaring, Mewtwo, Nidoran, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Axew, Bayleef, Weedle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Charizard, Mudkip, Snubble, Swellow, Mankey, Chimchar, Ninetales, Dragonite, Jolteon, Porygon, Flygon, Chimecho, Mr. Mime, Mime Jr., Houndour, Hitmonchan, Phanpy, Mew, Seviper, Cacnea, Tepig, Huntail, Goldeen, Magikarp, Marill, Golduck, Dedenne, Inkay, Wobbuffet, Hoopa, Gligar, Torchic, Pignite, Bunnelby, Chespin, Slowpoke, Bellsprout, Piplup, and Butterfree are all going to the Pride House. After they all gather, they saw the king of Pallet Town, Arceus and the queen of Pallet Town, Delia. They were at the top of the Pride House. A moment later, a Pokemon watcher name Tracey walked passed the Pokemon and went to the top of the Pride House. He his holding a young Pokemon Master, named Ash. He held the young trainer as high as he can. The spirit started shining upon him and the Pokemon began cheering.

The day after the ceremony, James was roughing around for food and bottle caps. He said to himself, "Man, this is not fair. If I was a king, I would stay king until the day I die, but now I have to keep looking for more bottle caps."

Just in, Clemont came in and said, "James, did your mother ever tell you to stop collecting bottle caps?"

James said, "Hey, buzz off twerp. It mine."

Clemont said, "Oh brother. Anyway, I am here to announced that King Arceus is on his way. So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony of Ash."

James said, "I was just tired that all."

Clemont said, "Yeah right. You couldn't wait ten second at the ceremony."

James said, "Oh I'll show you."

So James started attacking Clemont, until Arceus came in and said, "Master James, let him go."

So James let go of Clemont and said, "Wow, if it isn't my best friend Arceus."

Arceus said, "Delia and I didn't see you at the presentation of Ash."

James said, "I was just tired that all. Beside, I was busy collecting bottle cap that I didn't had time to come."

Clemont said, "Well, if you did had time, you would be there earlier than us."

James said, "I was gonna be there earlier, until that little twerp was born."

Arceus said, "That little twerp is my son and he is the future king."

James said, "Whatever."

Soon, James left the Pride House."

Arceus said, "Man, why is he so stubborn?"

Clemont said, "He is probably jealous, because you're the king and he is not."

Arceus said, "I see. Well, let go."

So Arceus and Clemont both left the Pride House as well.

Later at night, Tracey was sketching the symbol of Ash. He notice that soon, he will be the future king. Two years later, right before dawn, Ash was up and he ran to wake Arceus up.

Ash said, "Hey dad, wake up. Dad, please get up."

Delia said, "Arceus, your son is awake."

Arceus said, "Before sunrise, he's your son."

Ash said, "Dad, you pinkie promised."

Arceus opened his eye and saw Ash. He got up and they both went to the top of the Pride House as the sun start to rise.

Arceus said, "Alright Ash. Let me teach you a lesson about becoming a special Pokemon king. By looking at the horizon, everything the light touches is our Region."

Ash said, "Wow."

Arceus said, "Later when I'm gone, you will take my place as the new king."

Ash said, "So everything the light touches. What about that building over there."

Arceus said, "That is the dangerous place Ash. You should never go there."

Ash said, "Aw man."

Arceus said, "Come on. Clemont is waiting for us."

So Arceus took Ash to see Clemont.

Clemont said, "Good morning Arceus."

Arceus said, "Good morning Clemont."

Clemont said, "Are you here for the morning report?"

Arceus said, "I sure am. You might wanna listen Ash."

Ash said, "Oh, okay."

Clemont said, "Okay, today, I saw some Pokemon such as a Vulpix and a Fennekin both fighting over Bunnelby. It seem that they both wanna eat it. So, I tried telling them to share it so the fight doesn't continue on. Next, I saw a Wurmple being trapped inside a well. It seem that some Diglett were digging some hole for their home. So I ask them to do it somewhere else."

As Clemont kept on talking, Ash yawn as he was about to get bored.

Arceus said, "Are you okay Ash?"

Ash said, "Yeah, I'm just bored."

Arceus said, "Don't worry Ash. Soon, you'll realize that every Pokemon king needed to listen to the morning report to get your day started."

Ash said, "I guess so."

Soon, the three heard an explosion.

Clemont gasped and said, "What was that?"

Arceus said, "I'm gonna go check it out. Clemont, take Ash home."

Ash said, "Wait, can I come too?"

Arceus said, "Not today son."

Ash sighed and said, "I'll never be able to go anywhere."

Clemont said, "Don't worry Ash. Remember, soon you'll be king and you can chase a bunch of bad Pokemon from all over the place."

Ash said, "Well, I guess so."

So Ash and Clemont went back to the Pride House. Meanwhile, James was moping around for more bottle caps, until Ash came by.

Ash said, "Hey James, guess what?"

James said, "Oh, what now?"

Ash said, "I'm gonna be the new king of the Pride House."

James said, "That nice."

Ash said, "Dad just showed me this whole region. Soon, it'll be mine forever."

James said, "You can't really keep it forever. You know that."

Ash said, "I guess so."

James said, "So, your father showed you this whole region."

Ash said, "Yep."

James said, "Did he tell you about that building over there?"

Ash said, "Well, no. He said that it too dangerous."

James said, "Of course it is. It is filled with vicious Pokemon. They all had their own land. That building you just saw was the Team Rocket Headquarter."

Ash said, "Team Rocket Headquarter."

James said, "Yep. Just promise me that you won't go to that dreadful place."

Ash said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, I stick a cupcake in my eye."

James said, "Thank you Ash. Now run along."

Ash said, "Alright, see ya."

So Ash went to the meadow to see Serena who was changing her clothes.

Ash said, "Hi Serena."

Serena said, "Hi Ash."

Ash whispered and said, "Come on. I just heard about this really cool place."

Serena whispered and said, "What is it?"

Ash whispered and said, "I'll tell you later."

Delia said, "Hey Ash. How it going."

Ash said, "Oh, just fine."

Delia said, "Are you changing your underwear?"

Ash said, "Mom, please don't say it in front of Serena."

Delia said, "Well, okay. So, where are you going anyway?"

Ash said, "Oh um, Professor Oak lab."

Serena said, "Professor Oak lab. What is so great about that?"

Ash whispered and said, "I'll show you when we get there."

Delia said, "Well, okay, but Clemont had to go with you."

Ash sighed and said, "Fine."

So Delia went to get Clemont to keep an eye on Ash and Serena. As they were going to the meadow. Serena whispered to Ash ear and said, "So where are we really going?"

Ash said, "Team Rocket Headquarter."

Serena said, "Wow."

Ash whispered and said, "Shh, Clemont."

Serena whispered and said, "Oh, I forgot."

Clemont saw the two trainers talking. He step back and said, "Well, it looks like you guys will be the perfect couple."

Ash said, "The what?"

Clemont said, "The perfect couple. As you got each other."

Serena said, "What does that mean?"

Clemont said, "It means, you two are going to get married?"

Ash said, "What?"

Serena said, "Ewww."

Ash said, "I can't marry her. She's my friend."

Serena said, "Yeah and it too weird."

Clemont said, "Well, in case you change your mind. Just give us a holler."

Ash said, "Oh brother."

Serena whispered and said, "So Ash, how are we gonna get to the Team Rocket Headquarter?"

Ash whispered and said, "Hmm. I got an idea."

Serena whispered and said, "What is it?"

Ash said, "Hey Clemont, can you show us your new invention?"

Clemont said, "My new invention."

Ash said, "Yeah."

Clemont said, "Well, the future is now thanks to science with my very own, Pikabot."

Serena said, "A Pikabot."

Clemont said, "Yep. It can do anything better than the real Pikachu can do. It had the same DNA and brain structure that you can command it to do anything."

Ash said, "Wow, science is so amazing."

Clemont said, "Thanks."

Serena said, "Can you test it for us?"

Clemont said, "Sure."

So Clemont tested his Pikabot on Ash and Serena. Without looking, Ash kick the Pikabot and it began to malfunction. Later, the Pikabot exploded. Ash and Serena quickly ran from Clemont.

Ash said, "We did it."

Serena said, "Yeah, we lost him."

Ash said, "I am a genius."

Serena said, "Well I was the one who helped you."

Ash said, "Yeah, but I kicked the robot."

Serena said, "Well I guess so."

So Ash and Serena continued walking to the Team Rocket Headquarter. Soon, they finally made it.

Ash said, "Wow, we made it."

Serena said, "It look so cool. I wonder what kind of Pokemon we might see."

Ash said, "I don't know, but let go check it out."

Clemont said, "Oh no you don't."

Ash screamed.

Clemont said, "I knew I find you here."

Ash said, "How did you know we were coming?"

Clemont said, "I saw you two running away from me, before the smoke appeared."

Serena said, "Oh dear."

Clemont said, "Beside, the Team Rocket Headquarter is a dangerous place."

Ash said, "Danger, Ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!"

Soon, Ash was hit with a smog attack.

Serena said, "Ash."

Clemont said, "Are you okay?"

Weezing said, "Well, well well, look who we have here?"

Arbok said, "Oh I see it. Do you think so Wobbuffet?"

Wobbuffet said, "Oh yeah."

Weezing said, "I think we know who you are. The trio of trespasser."

Clemont said, "Oh dear. I think we gotta go."

Arbok said, "What the rush? We can always need some company."

Wobbuffet said, "Yeah, like a Pokemon battle."

Ash said, "A Pokemon battle."

Weezing said, "Yes and the battle will be you against us."

Serena said, "What? That doesn't make any sense. How can a human fight a Pokemon."

Wobbuffet said, "Oh you'll see. So, who will be the first one to battle?"

Ash said, "I will."

Serena said, "Ash, no."

Clemont said, "You must be joking."

Weezing said, "Alright, I'll battle him."

Arbok said, "Hey no fair. I wanna try."

Weezing said, "Oh, pipe down missy."

Ash said, "Alright, let start."

So Ash and Weezing starting having a Pokemon battle against each other. Soon, Arceus came by and saw Ash fighting Weezing. He went in there and fought Weezing to stop attacking Ash.

Weezing said, "Hey, what the big idea?"

Arceus said, "If you ever come near my son again."

Weezing said, "But Arceus, these three human trespassed."

Arceus said, "I don't care who trespasses. Now get out."

So Weezing, Arbok, and Wobbuffet left, leaving Arceus angry as he turn around to Ash.

Ash said, "Uh dad."

Arceus said, "Don't say a word. Clemont, take Serena home."

Clemont said, "As you wish. Come on Serena."

So Clemont took Serena home. Leaving Ash sad.

Arceus said, "Now, as for you son. Did you know what you were doing?"

Ash said, "I think so. I didn't mean to go to the Team Rocket Headquarter."

Arceus said, "Son listen, the Team Rocket Headquarter is a dangerous place. When I say don't go there it means don't go there."

Ash said, "I know."

Arceus said, "I'll forgive you this time, but you gotta pinkie promise that it won't happen again."

Ash said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Arceus said, "Thank you Ash. Now, let go home."

So Arceus took Ash home. Meanwhile, James was spying on Arceus and Ash, knowing that their plan had failed.

James said, "Grrrr drat. I can't believe it didn't work."

Weezing said, "Sorry James."

Wobbuffet said, "We tried."

Arbok said, "But we were attack by that Arceus."

James said, "It looks like we're gonna have to hit to plan B."

Arbok said, "Plan B."

James said, "Oh yes, plan B. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

The next day, James took Ash to the forest for Arceus surprise.

Ash said, "Hey James, what are we doing at the forest for?"

James said, "Your father have a special surprise for you."

Ash said, "What kind of surprise?"

James said, "Well, I can't tell you."

Ash said, "If you tell me, I'll act surprise."

James said, "No can do Ash. You just need to wait, okay."

Ash said, "But, what can I to till then?"

James said, "Well, you use try capturing that Pokemon over there."

Ash said, "What Pokemon?"

James said, "That Mewtwo would be an excellent choice."

Ash said, "Whoa, maybe I could try that."

James said, "Well, I'll leave you alone. See ya."

Ash said, "Okay, bye James."

So James left Ash. Meanwhile, Ash was looking at that Mewtwo. He thought for a minute and then he would like to capture it. He grabbed his Pokeball and threw it on Mewtwo's heard. Soon, Mewtwo turned around and saw Ash. The Mewtwo got mad and Ash started to run away. The Mewtwo started chasing Ash. Soon, James saw Mewtwo chasing Ash. He went over to Arceus to tell him that his son is in trouble.

James said, "Arceus, are you here?"

Arceus said, "I'm right here James. What the problem?"

James said, "It your son Ash. He's in trouble."

Arceus gasped and they both went in to save Ash. As they saw him, they noticed that Mewtwo was chasing him. Arceus starting chasing after Mewtwo. Meanwhile, James went to the top of the cliff to do his evil duty. As Arceus tried to catch Ash, Mewtwo quickly used psychic to lure him away. Arceus got back up and continued on saving Ash. Later, Arceus grabbed Ash away from Mewtwo and carry him on his back. Soon, he jump to the cliff. He was dangling.

Arceus said, "Ash, get to the cliff and pull me up."

Ash said, "Sure thing dad."

As Arceus tried to climb up, James was at the top watching him."

Arceus said, "James, please help me."

So James looked around to make sure no one is looking and he quickly grabbed Arceus paws.

Arceus said, "Ow, not so hard."

James smile evilly and said, "Long live the king."

James dropped Arceus to the ground and Ash was shocked and horrified. After Mewtwo had got away, Ash went down to find his father. When he was looking, he saw someone lying on the ground. Ash went to take a closer look and notice that his father is dead. He tried to wake him up, but he couldn't do it. He started to cry and he hugged his father in tears. Soon, James came in and said, "Ash, what have you done?"

Ash whimpered and said, "But, it wasn't my fault. He tried to save me and then the cliff and Mewtwo..."

James said, "Oh Ash, don't worry, but the king is dead."

Ash said, "Oh."

James said, "Wait, what will your mother think?"

Ash whimpered again and said, "What am I gonna do?"

James said, "Run away Ash. Run away and never return."

So Ash started to run. Soon, James send out Weezing and Arbok to chase after him. Ash started running away from them. Ash tried throwing pebbles and twigs at them to keep them from chasing him. Soon, Weezing and Arbok have lost him.

Weezing said, "Hey Arbok, where did he go?"

Arbok said, "Grr, we lost him."

Weezing said, "Well, no matter. If he comes back, we'll kill him."

Arbok said, "Right, let go back to James."

So the two went back to Pride House. Back at Pride House, everybody was mourning to the death of Arceus and Ash. Soon, James and the group of Arbok and Weezing took over the Pallet Town. In the distance, Tracey erase the symbol of Ash. He was depressed. The next day, Ash was lying down on the floor in the desert. Soon, Pikachu and Pumbaa saw someone lying on the floor. They went over to him.

Squirtle said, "Hey Pikachu, I think this human is still alive."

Pikachu said, "I think so."

Squirtle said, "What do we do?"

Pikachu said, "I got an idea."

Pikachu quickly used thunderbolt on the human. Causing him to wake up in shock.

Squirtle said, "Well, he is awake."

Ash said, "Huh? What happened?"

Pikachu said, "Hey kid, are you okay?"

Ash said, "Um, I think so."

Squirtle said, "What's your name?"

Ash said, "My name is Ash."

Pikachu said, "Well it nice to meet you Ash. Where are you from anyway?"

Ash said, "Who cares? I can't go back."

Squirtle said, "Oh, so you're an outcast right."

Ash said, "I think so."

Pikachu said, "Well, since you can't go back, we can teach you a brand new life."

Ash said, "A brand new life."

Squirtle said, "Yep. A life with being part of a Pokemon."

Ash said, "But, I'm not a Pokemon."

Pikachu said, "Don't worry. We'll teach you."

Ash said, "Oh, okay. By the way, who are you?"

Pikachu said, "I'm Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon."

Squirtle said, "And I'm Squirtle, the turtle Pokemon."

Ash said, "Well it nice to meet you two. I think I might like being a Pokemon."

Pikachu said, "Great. Come with us and we'll teach you a life with Pokemon."

So Pikachu and Squirtle took Ash and taught him all about being a Pokemon. For years, Ash had grown from a kid to an adult as Pikachu and Squirtle adopted him. Later that day, Ash woke up and decided to take a walk. He was still feeling sad. When he went to the pile of grass, the breeze blew in and carried some of the grass away. The grass blew all the way to Tracey. Tracey saw the grass and he recognized the grass before. He did a sketch and notice that Ash is alive. He leap for joy and went after him. Meanwhile, Serena was at the desert, looking for Pokemon. Soon, she saw a Squirtle. When Serena threw the Pokeball, Squirtle quickly dodge it. He looked above and notice that a human is hiding behind the bushes. He started to run as fast as he can. Serena ran after him. As Squirtle was running, Pikachu saw him and ask him what was going on.

Pikachu aid, "Hey Squirtle, why are you running?"

Squirtle said, "She's gonna capture me."

Pikachu saw a girl trying to capture Squirtle.

Pikachu said, "Squirtle, stand behind me."

So Squirtle went behind Pikachu. Serena got them corner.

Serena said, "Alright Squirtle, you will soon be mine."

Before Serena could throw the Pokeball, ash came in and push her down to the side.

Serena said, "Ow. What big idea?"

Ash said, "Grr, who said you can capture Pokemon?"

Serena said, "For your information, I'm a Pokemon performer. I need Pokemon you know."

Ash said, "Yeah well, get it somewhere else missy."

Pikachu said, "Yeah, you tell her Ash."

Serena said, "Wait, did he just say your name is Ash."

Ash said, "Got a problem with that."

Serena was surprised that Ash is alive.

Serena said, "Ash Ketchum. The son of Arceus."

Ash gasped and said, "How do you know that?"

Serena said, "It me, Serena."

Ash paused for a minute and he finally got his nostalgia and recognize Serena.

Ash said, "Serena."

Serena said, "Yes."

Ash and Serena leap for joy to finally see each other again.

Ash said, "Wow, what are you doing here?"

Serena said, "I thought you were dead. How did you survive?"

Ash said, "I sort of ran away."

Serena said, "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. Then that means, you're the king."

Ash gasped.

Pikachu said, "Wait, what is going on here?"

Ash said, "Guys, this is Serena. She's my best friend."

Pikachu said, "Oh really. If she was your best friend, then why was she trying to capture Squirtle?"

Squirtle said, "Don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine."

Ash said, "So, how is the people in Pallet Town going."

Serena said, "Horrible. James and a pack of Arbok and Weezing have been taking over the Pallet Town. Every Pokemon started to get sick and every trainer started getting worried."

Ash said, "Oh no, that terrible."

Serena said, "But, now that you're alive, you can come back."

Ash said, "Uh, I can't."

Serena said, "What?"

Ash said, "I can't go back."

Serena said, "Why not?"

Ash sighed and said, "You wouldn't understand."

Serena said, "What you mean?"

Ash said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Squirtle said, "Aw, come on Ash. Don't be like that in front of Serena."

Pikachu said, "Yeah. You are a king after all."

Ash said, "I know, but I just don't feel like it."

Serena said, "Tell you what. Just take a walk and then you can have some thought to yourself and let us know when you'll come back."

Ash said, "Sure."

So Ash started walking alone. he was having some thought in his mind of what he should do. Soon, Tracey saw Ash and he went over to him.

Tracey said, "Hello young trainer."

Ash said, "Huh? Who said that?"

Tracey said, "I'm right behind you."

Ash turned around and saw a human with a green shirt, orange band on his head, and shorts. He said, "Who are you?"

Tracey said, "I am Tracey, but my question is, who are you?"

Ash said, "I'm Ash."

Tracey said, "Yes, but you don't know who you are."

Ash said, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Tracey said, "Come with me."

So Tracey took Ash to a nearby pond.

Ash said, "Uh Tracey. What are we doing here?"

Tracey said, "Look into the mirror."

Ash looked into the mirror and saw nothing, but his reflection.

Ash said, "Uh, I don't see anything."

Tracey said, "Look closely."

So Ash looked again and saw a reelection of Arceus. Ash gasped and he looked into the sky and saw the ghost of Arceus in the air.

Ash said, "Father."

Arceus said, "Ash Ketchum. You have forgotten me."

Ash said, "No. How could I forget you?"

Arceus said, "You were living in the Pokemon world for many years. You must go back to Pallet Town and reclaim your destiny."

Ash said, "But I can't."

Arceus said, "Of course you can. Remember, you are my son. We are all part of the great circle of life."

The ghost of Arceus began fading away. Ash was shocked and he soon realized that he had to go back. He went back to Serena and the others. Meanwhile, Serena, Pikachu, and Squirtle are still waiting for Ash. Soon, they found him.

Serena said, "Hey Ash, so have you thought it through."

Ash said, "Yes. I agreed. We should go back."

Pikachu said, "Ash. If it not much trouble, is okay if we tag along?"

Squirtle said, "Pretty please."

Ash said, "Of course. Come on, let go."

So Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Squirtle went back to Pallet Town. As they got there, Ash notice that Pallet Town had gotton worst when he left.

Ash said, "Wow, after all these years. I never knew the Pallet Town would turned out like this."

Serena said, "And now we need you to defeat James."

Squirtle said, "And how do we do that?"

Ash said, "Well, as a Pokemon master, I think me and James will have a Pokemon battle."

So they all went to Pride House to confront James. Meanwhile, James was at his throne calling for Delia. Soon, she started walking toward James. As she got there, James asked her to bring in more Pokemon. Delia refused to get more which made James shocked in anger. After the ten times she refuses to get more Pokemon, James threw Delia into the ground. Ash was shocked and she went to comfort here. James was also shocked to see that Ash is alive.

Ash said, "Mom, are you okay?"

Delia said, "Huh? Arceus."

Ash said, "No, it me."

Delia said, "Ash, is that you?"

Ash said, "Yeah, it me."

Delia said, "Oh Ash, I thought you were dead."

Ash said, "It doesn't matter now, I'm home anyway."

James said, "Grr, I can't believe he's back."

Weezing said, "Sorry James."

Arbok said, "We were gonna eat him, but he got away."

James said, "Well, no matter."

Ash said, "Alright, now as for James."

James smile nervously.

Ash said, "You got a lot of nerve of what you've done."

James said, "What ever do you mean?"

Ash said, "You told me to run away and now the Pallet Town is a disaster."

James said, "Well I am the king."

Serena said, "But you're not. Ash is the rightful king."

Ash said, "So the choice is your James. It either have a Pokemon battle or death."

James said, "Fine, let have a Pokemon battle. If I win, I shall be the king forever and you should leave this Prideland forever."

Ash said, "Deal."

So Ash and James went to the battlefield for a Pokemon battle.

Clemont said, "Alright, this Pokemon batlte between Ash and James will now begin."

Ash said, "Alright Pikachu, use quick attack."

James said, "Arbok, jump high and used poison fang."

As Pikachu started using quick attack, Arbok jump as high as she can and used poison fang on Pikachu back.

Ash said, "Oh no."

James said, "Ha, you can't defeat me Ashy boy."

Ash said, "Grr, Pikachu used thunderbolt."

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Arbok, causing it to faint.

James said, "No."

Ash said, "Yes."

James said, "Alright, one more try. Ready Weezing."

Weezing said, "Ready."

Ash said, "Alright Squirtle, here our chance."

Squirtle said, "Right."

James said, "Weezing, smoke screen."

So Weezing used smoke screen to make things all blurry.

Ash said, "Grr, I can't see a thing."

Squirtle said, "Me neither."

James said, "Alright Weezing, tackle Ash now."

Weezing quickly tackle Ash. Causing him to get pinned down.

Ash said, "Hey, what gives."

James said, "Hehehehehehehe! Do you really think I would really let you win?"

Ash said, "Grr, how can it be a Pokemon battle if you're attacking me?"

James said, "Because, when you were in the forest, you were trained to be a Pokemon, right."

Ash said, "Yeah, so what?"

James said, "Well, I have news for you too. Hehehehehehehe!"

Ash said, "What kind of news?"

James whispered to Ash and said, "I killed Arceus."

Ash gasped and flashback himself to when Arceus died. Soon, he got mad and tackle James.

Ash said, "YOU KILLER!"

James said, "Ash, please get off me."

Ash said, "Tell them the truth."

James said, "Never."

Ash quickly grabbed James neck to force him to tell the truth.

James said, "Alright, I did it."

Ash said, "Say it louder, so they can hear you."

James said, "I KILLED ARCEUS!"

The people gasped. Ash quickly got off of James and he got up.

Ash said, "I cannot believe you. All this time, you killed my father."

James said, "Lucky guess Ash."

Ash said, "You don't deserve to live."

James said, "Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"

Ash said, "Grrrr, Pikachu, Squirtle, we must avenge my father death."

Pikachu said, "Huh?"

Squirtle said, "Father death."

Ash said, "Yes, Pikachu give him a thunderbolt that can kill him and Squirtle, use water gun on him to blast him off the sky."

Pikachu and Squirtle said, "Right."

James said, "Wait, I don't think you would wanna do that."

So Pikachu used thunderbolt and Squirtle used water gun on James, Weezing, and Arbok, causing them to blast off.

James, Arbok, and Weezing said, "AHHHH, WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

As the three blasted off, they somehow end inside the volcano and die. Ash was amazed that he avenge his father death.

Ash said, "I did it."

Pikachu said, "Wow, who could've known that it was James who killed your father."

Ash said, "Yeah."

Tracey said, "Ash, it is time."

Ash said, "Time for what?"

Tracey said, "For you to become king."

Ash eyes was open and he went to the roof of Pride House. He is now king of the Pallet Town. Later, all of the animals resource Pallet Town and a couple weeks later, he marry Serena and had a new born daughter name Bonnie. Soon, she will take her place as the next king.

Six months later, Bonnie was on Pride House, getting ready to go out and play. Soon, he was stop by his father Ash.

Ash said, "Hey, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Bonnie said, "Daddy, let go."

Ash said, "Well okay, but you need to be careful. You can easily get-"

Bonnie said, "Hurt, killed, or even get lost."

Ash said, "And remember, I need you to stay in Pallet Town at all time."

Bonnie said, "I know that dad. Yes, don't talk to stranger, be home before it get dark, and come straight home. Okay, okay can I go now, please?"

Ash sighed and said, "Very funny."

Serena chuckled and said, "Mind your father Bonnie."

Bonnie said, "Yes mom."

Ash said, "And stay away from the Team Rocket Headquarter."

Bonnie said, "Why?"

Ash said, "Well, I don't think you wanna know. Just run along."

Bonnie said, "Aw come on dad, please tell me."

Ash said, "You'll understand someday."

Bonnie said, "Well, okay."

So Bonnie hugged Ash and she went out to play. Serena lean closer to Ash and said, "Ash, who do you think she remind you of?"

Ash said, "Uh, who?"

Serena said, "She is just like you when you were young."

Ash said, "Well, kind of. I'm just glad I knew what I was suppose to be doing instead of putting us in danger."

Serena said, "You mean, putting yourself in danger."

Ash said, "Well, yeah."

Serena said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

So Nala left back to the den.

Ash said, "Hey Squirtle, Pikachu, get over here."

Pikachu said, "Hey Ash."

Squirtle said, "What can we do you for?"

Ash said, "I want you two to keep an eye out for Bonnie."

Pikachu said, "Uh, are you sure Ash?"

Ash said, "Yes. She might get hurt out there. Beside, there are a lot of dangerous and rare Pokemon you know."

Squirtle said, "Well, okay."

So Pikachu and Squirtle followed Bonnie. As Bonnie was walking, she spotted a Butterfree. She began catching it. As she pounced on the Butterfree, she saw something on the horizon. She spotted the Team Rocket Headquarter. She was amazed and said, "Wow, I wonder what kind of human or Pokemon lives there."

As Bonnie gazed at the Team Rocket Headquarter, Pikachu and Squirtle began sneaking up on her. Soon, Bonnie turned around and was shocked that she fell in the pond.

Pikachu said, "Hevi Kabisa. Bonnie, are you okay?"

Bonnie said, "Grr, Pikachu, Squirtle what are you doing?"

Pikachu said, "Oh um, we were just um, walking."

Squirtle said, "Yeah walking."

Bonnie said, "No, it sound to me that you two are stalking me everywhere I go."

Squirtle said, "Correction. Ash asked us to keep an eye on you."

Pikachu said, "Yeah. You don't wanna get hurt out there all alone."

Bonnie said, "Grr, I don't need you two following me everywhere you know."

Pikachu said, "Aw come on, remember you're a princess."

Bonnie said, "I'm not just the princess you know. That's only half of who I am."

Squirtle said, "Then who's the other half."

Bonnie said, "Hmm, not sure."

Pikachu said, "Well, while you're figuring it out. Let eat."

Bonnie said, "Um, that okay. I'm not really hungry."

Squirtle said, "Alright, suit yourself. See ya."

So Pikachu and Squirtle left Bonnie. Bonnie continued walking alone. Soon, she wander into the Team Rocket Headquarter and accidently bumped into a boy.

Max said, "Grrrr."

Max turned around and saw a girl. He started getting close to her and said, "Who are you Pallet Towner?"

Bonnie began backing out. She also started jumping all over the place.

Max said, "What are you doing?"

Bonnie said, "My father says to never turn your back on a Team Rocket Headquarter."

Max said, "You always do what daddy say."

Bonnie said, "No."

Max said, "Bet you do. I think you're a daddy little girl."

Bonnie said, "Grr."

Max said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. So, what are you doing in the Team Rocket Headquarter anyway?"

Bonnie said, "That's none of your business. I am just walking that all."

Max said, "Well you can't be in my territory."

Bonnie said, "Well I'll be happy to leave. So if you would excuse me, I gotta get back to the Pallet Town."

Max said, "Wait, you can't go to the Pallet Town by yourself. It too dangerous."

Bonnie said, "So."

Max said, "Here, why don't I take you back?"

Bonnie said, "Well, okay. Thanks."

So Max helped Bonnie get back to the Pallet Town. As they walked, Bonnie heard something. She said, "Huh?"

Max said, "What wrong?"

Bonnie said, "I thought I heard something."

Max said, "You think."

Soon, the sound started getting louder. Soon, they saw a group of Electrode. Bonnie gasped and said, "What is that?"

Max said, "Electrode.

Bonnie said, "Aw, how cute."

Max said, "No, they're extremely dangerous."

Bonnie said, "Oh."

Max said, "Let quietly get to the Pallet Town."

Bonnie said, "Okay."

So Max and Bonnie began tip toeing their way to the Pallet Town, without getting attack by the Electrode. When Max stepped on a stick, it snaps and the Electrode got angry and were ready to explode. The two gasped and they quickly ran as fast as they can to get to the Pallet Town. The Electrode started chasing them. Max and Bonnie quickly climbs up the rocky hill to prevent the Electrode from chasing them. As they got to the top, they made it and the Electrode stopped chasing them.

Bonnie said, "I did it. I DID IT!"

Max said, "Yeah, we did it."

Bonnie said, "That was close."

Max said, "Yep."

Bonnie said, "Thanks for helping me."

Max said, "You're welcome. I'm Max by the way. What's your name?"

Bonnie said, "I'm Bonnie."

Max gasped. Bonnie said, "Uh, are you okay?"

Max said, "Oh, I'm fine. It nothing."

Bonnie said, "Well then, let play tag."

Max said, "Uh, are you sure?"

Bonnie said, "Yeah."

Max said, "Well, I don't wanna hurt you or anything."

Bonnie said, "Yeah right, why would you hurt me?"

Max said, "Um, well. It because-"

Before Max could finish his sentence, Ash came in front of Bonnie. The same thing that Jessie came in front of Max.

Ash said, "Grr, Jessie."

Jessie said, "Hehe, Ash."

As Jessie was just about to have a Pokemon battle, a few others Pallet Towner came. Jessie looked shocked.

Ash said, "What are you doing here Jessie?"

Jessie said, "These land belong to James."

Ash said, "I banished you from the Pallet Town. So you and your son, get out."

Jessie said, "Oh, haven't you met my son. His name is Max. He was hand chosen by James, to become the next king."

Ash growl at Max. Max ducked for covered.

Jessie said, "And also, Max is the last boy, before you exile us to the Team Rocket Headquarter, where there's less food and water."

Ash said, "You know the penalty for returning to the Pallet Town."

Jessie said, "Yeah, but Max was here first, however, if you let us in your Pallet Town, I'll let you have him. Here."

Ash sighed and said, "Just take him and get out. We're finished here."

Ash grabbed Bonnie hand and took her back home. As well as Jessie grabbed Max hand and took him home. The two youngsters whispered goodbye to each other. Later as they got home, Ash let go of Bonnie and look down at her furiously. Bonnie smiled nervously.

Ash said, "Bonnie what did you think you were doing? You could've gotten killed today."

Bonnie said, "But dad I, I didn't mean to disobey-"

Ash said, "I told you to stay in the Pallet Town like you should've done today. I don't wanna lose you."

Bonnie said, "I know."

Ash said, "And if something happened to you I don't know what I would do."

Bonnie said, "Oh."

Ash said, "Someday I won't be here, and I need you to carry on to my place, as part of the-"

Bonnie said, "Circle of life. I know."

Ash said, "Exactly. So I need you to be more careful. As future queen-"

Bonnie said, "What if I don't wanna be queen. It no fun."

Ash said, "That's like saying you don't wanna be a Pokemon trainer."

Bonnie said, "You really think so."

Ash said, "Yes. Just remember Bonnie, we are one. We are both the same, no matter what happened."

Bonnie said, "Hmm, I didn't realized that."

Ash said, "Just promise me you won't go to the Team Rocket Headquarter again."

Bonnie sighed and said, "Okay. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Ash said, "Thank Bonnie. Now let get back to Pride House and get some rest."

So Ash and Bonnie went back to Pride House and rest. Meanwhile, in the Team Rocket Headquarter, May was practicing her Pokemon training, until Meowth came.

Meowth said, "Hey May, what are you doing?"

May said, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Meowth said, "Well, it looks like you're training to become a Pokemon master."

May said, "That's Pokemon killer, not master. By the way, where Max. Did you let him out on his own again?"

Meowth said, "Hey, every trainer for themselves out there. That little twerps gotta learn to be on his own."

May said, "Mother's gonna be mad, because she told you to watch him."

Meowth said, "Aw, who care. I should've been the chosen one."

May said, "And why that?"

Meowth said, "Because I'm a Pokemon who can talk to human and does many moves."

May said, "That doesn't mean anything."

Meowth said, "Oh yeah. Don't think she'll never know about this."

May said, "Well then, here's your chance."

Soon, Meowth saw Jessie coming and said, "Mother, mother hi."

Jessie ignored Meowth and place Max down.

May said, "Hey Max, wanna help me train."

Max said, "You're on."

Jessie said, "Grr, and you were suppose to be watching him."

Meowth said, "Hehe, whoops."

Max said, "But mother, it wasn't his fault. I went off on my own."

Jessie said, "What were you doing?"

Max said, "Nothing."

Jessie said, "Who banished us to the Team Rocket Headquarter?"

Max said, "Ash."

Jessie said, "Who killed James?"

Max said, "Ash."

Jessie said, "Then why did you hang out with the princess?"

Max said, "But mother, she didn't look so bad. I just thought we could be-"

Jessie said, "Friends."

Max said, "Um, yes."

Jessie said, "Hmm, so you're saying that if you're friends with Ash's daughter, then Ash would welcome you with no harm at all."

Max said, "Well, maybe."

Jessie gasped and said, "That is a great idea. Wow Max, you did really good. You created an evil plan better than James that made us so powerful."

Max said, "Wow, I guess I did."

Jessie said, "Come on son. It time for me to train you to become the next king."

Max said, "Oh, okay."

So Jessie trained Max to become the next kings. Many years later, Bonnie was now a full grown adult. Everybody began cheering for her. Ash and Serena went up to her as they were proud of her, but Ash get a little worry. Serena went up to her and said, "You'll do just fine Bonnie."

Bonnie said, "Thanks mom."

Bonnie turned to Ash and said, "Dad, you gotta promise me to let me do this on my own, promise."

Ash sighed and said, "I promise."

Bonnie hugged Ash and she quickly went on her first hunt. Ash quickly lean on Squirtle and Pikachu and whispered, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Pikachu and Squirtle nodded and they quietly follow Bonnie. Meanwhile, Jessie was just about to check up on Max who is all grown up and said, "You are ready." She chuckled and said, "You are now grown and you are ready to forfil your destiny. Now, what is your mission?"

Max said, "I will avenge James and take my place in the Pallet Town."

Jessie said, "Great, now who is the enemy?"

Max said, "Ash is the enemy."

Jessie said, "And what must you do?"

Max said, "I must kill him."

So the rest of the Team Rocket Headquarters get ready for Max first mission. Meanwhile, Bonnie was looking for Pokemon to catch. First, she saw a Dedenne. She quickly picked up a Pokeball and started running toward the Dedenne. When Dedenne saw a trainer running toward her, she began running away. Bonnie quickly chased after it. Soon, she threw the Pokeball at Dedenne, but missed. She said, "Aw man, I was so close."

So Bonnie decided to keep on searching for other Pokemon. Soon, she heard something in the bushes. She gazed at it carefully. Soon, she saw Squirtle and Pikachu. Bonnie was shocked. Squirtle and Pikachu looked up to Bonnie and gasped. Then they smiled nervously. Bonnie got mad and said, "Squirtle, Pikachu, what are you doing here?"

Pikachu said, "Uh, we were just walking and we were um-"

Squirtle said, "Practicing our moves."

Bonnie said, "No, my father sent you. After he promise me to let me do this on my own and he lied."

Pikachu said, "But he just didn't want you to get hurt."

Bonnie said, "Oh I heard that phrase a lot. You know what, I decided to do this away from the Pallet Town."

So Bonnie started running away from Pikachu and Squirtle.

Pikachu said, "Wait, Bonnie."

Squirtle said, "Come back."

So Pikachu and Squirtle started chasing Bonnie. Soon, they lost her.

Pikachu said, "Drat, she escape."

Squirtle said, "Now what do we do?"

Pikachu sighed and said, "Let just go back to the Pride House."

Squirtle said, "Fine."

So Pikachu and Squirtle went back to Pride House. Meanwhile, Jessie and Max are at the top of the hill, looking for Bonnie. Soon, they found her and they watched her.

Jessie said, "Ah, see that girl Max. That's the one."

Max said, "Yeah, I remember."

Jessie said, "Now, when Bonnie runs into trouble, you will save her."

Max said, "Understood."

So Max went to follow Bonnie and wait for her to be in danger. Meanwhile, Bonnie kept on looking for more Pokemon. Soon, she found an electrode. She quickly picked up a Pokeball and began chasing it. As Electrode saw Bonnie, it began using thunderbolt on Bonnie. Bonnie was paralyzled. Soon, Electrode started chasing Bonnie. Bonnie screamed and started running away. Max gasped and he went to save Bonnie from the Electrode. Meanwhile, Ash as still worried about Bonnie.

Clemont said, "Don't worry sire. I'm sure Bonnie is just fine."

Ash said, "Yeah, but that's what worried me. I just hope she doesn't get into too much trouble."

Clemont said, "Phtt, what trouble is gonna happen to her?"

Soon, Pikachu and Squirtle had just came back.

Ash said, "Hey guys, how come you're not looking after Bonnie?"

Pikachu said, "Oh um, she kind of ran away from us."

Squirtle said, "And we kind of lost her."

Ash gasped and said, "I gotta find her. Who knows what bad thing can happened to her."

So Ash went to find Bonnie. Meanwhile, Bonnie is still running away from the Electrode. Soon, Max came to save her.

Max said, "Alright Electrode, let fight."

Bonnie was shocked. Max quickly picked up a Pokeball from his pocket and called, "Charmander, I choose you."

Charmander came out of it Pokeball.

Max said, "Okay Charmander, use flamethrower on the Electrode."

Charmander quickly used flamethrower on the Electrode, causing it to faint. Max returned his Charmander back into it Pokeball and grabbed Bonnie hand and started running away from the Electrode before it comes back. Soon, they hide behind the bushes.

Max said, "Okay, we're safe."

Bonnie said, "Wait, you saved me."

Max said, "Yes."

Bonnie said, "NO! In just who are you and what were you doing?"

Max said, "What? I was the one who saved your life."

Bonnie said, "Look, I had everything under control."

Max said, "Not from where I'm standing."

Bonnie said, "Then move downwind."

Max said, "No Bonnie wait. Remember me."

Bonnie said, "No. Wait, how did you know my name?"

Max said, "It me. Max."

Bonnie was shocked. Her eyes widen and said, "Max. Oh it is you."

Max said, "Yep."

Soon, Ash came and said, "Bonnie."

Bonnie said, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Ash said, "I came here to save you. I almost lost you. No more Pokemon hunting for you, not ever."

Bonnie said, "But I was doing just fine. Even before Max saved me, I was still doing good."

Ash said, "Wait, Max."

Ash snarls at Max.

Max said, "Ash listen, just hear me out."

Ash said, "Why did you saved her?"

Max said, "I was just asking to join your pride."

Ash said, "No, you were banished with the other bad guys."

Max said, "But Ash, please. Don't judge me, for a crime that I didn't committed."

Ash sighed and said, "Fine. I'll let you stay, but if you do something evil, I'm gonna punish you."

Max said, "You have my word."

Ash said, "Good, now let get home."

So Ash took Bonnie and Max home. As they got there, Ash went inside his house. Before Bonnie and Max went in, Bonnie says to Max, "Um Max, I just wanna thank you for saving me."

Max sighed and said, "What kind of Pokemon trainer are you princess? You could've gotten killed."

Bonnie said, "What?"

Max said, "You couldn't catch a single Pokemon on your own."

Bonnie said, "Oh and I suppose you can teach me."

Max said, "Well, yeah."

Bonnie said, "Okay then. Teach me, we start at dawn."

Max said, "Deal."

So Bonnie went to the house to get some rest while Max sleeps outside. Beyond the distance, Jessie and Meowth were looking at Bonnie and Max.

Meowth said, "Grr, did you see that? He let her go."

Jessie said, "That's right Meowth. It was a classic trick and Ash fell for it. So, the more Max get closer to Bonnie, the closer he'll get to Ash. Then, we will attack him and destroy him for banishing us in the first place."

Meowth said, "Whoa, that is a great plan."

Jessie said, "Now, let get back to the Team Rocket Headquarter."

Meowth said, "Got it."

So Meowth and Jessie went back to Team Rocket Headquarter. The next morning, Max just got up and was ready to start his mission. Before he looks for Ash, Bonnie came up and said, "Good morning Max."

Max said, "Oh, hi Bonnie."

Bonnie said, "I'm ready for my lesson."

Max said, "Oh, lesson. Right."

Bonnie said, "So, what should we start with?"

Max said, "Well, first we gotta practice approaching a Pokemon."

Bonnie said, "Max, I approach Pokemon all the time."

Max said, "Yes, but you gotta do it quietly. Running and just throwing a Pokeball won't do a thing."

Bonnie said, "Alright. I'll try."

Max said, "Great. You see that Dedenne over there."

Bonnie said, "Yeah, that the same Dedenne from the other day."

Max said, "Great, now just remember what I taught you. Approach it quietly, then capture it."

Bonnie said, "Right."

So Bonnie tip toe her way toward the Dedenne quietly. Then she pick up her Pokeball and threw it toward Dedenne. Soon, she was caught.

Bonnie said, "Yes. I finally caught a Dedenne."

Max said, "Good job Bonnie, but we're gonna have to practice some more later on."

Bonnie said, "Yeah."

Soon, they heard something at the bushes. They both turned around and saw Pikachu and Squirtle coming out. Bonnie said, "Pikachu, Squirtle. What are you two doing here?"

Pikachu said, "Bonnie, thanks goodness. We didn't know you were here."

Bonnie said, "Yeah, following me again."

Squirtle said, "Nope."

Pikachu said, "We're going to the makeout point."

Bonnie said, "Uh, why would you wanna go there?"

Pikachu said, "I got a hot date with Fennekin."

Squirtle said, "And I got one with Vulpix."

Bonnie said, "Wow."

Pikachu said, "So who's the new kid?"

Bonnie said, "This is Max."

Max said, "Hello."

Squirtle said, "Hey, aren't you that boy from the Outland?"

Max said, "Uh, yeah."

Pikachu said, "Hmm, maybe you can come with us to makeout point?"

Max said, "Huh?"

Squirtle said, "Yeah. You and Bonnie can get to know each other better than you first met."

Bonnie said, "Hey, that's not a bad idea. What do you think Max?"

Max said, "I guess so."

Pikachu said, "Then come on."

So Pikachu and Squirtle took Max and Bonnie to makeout point. As they got there, Max sighed and said, "Bonnie. I feel troubled."

Bonnie said, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Max said, "Well, I was planning to do something, but then um..." Max sighed and said, "Never mind."

Bonnie said, "What are you planning?"

Max said, "Uh, I was planning on taking you on a date."

Bonnie blushed and said, "Aw, that's so sweet."

Max said, "Come on, I know the perfect place."

Bonnie said, "Alright. Hey Squirtle, Pikachu, we're gonna go on a date. Wanna come."

Pikachu said, "No thanks."

Squirtle said, "We got other things to do."

Bonnie said, "Alright, bye."

So Max and Bonnie went through the woods for their date. At midnight, they were at a hill looking at stars.

Max said, "Hey Bonnie look, that stars look just like a Jigglypuff."

Bonnie said, "Wow, cool. Oh and that one look just like a Buneary."

Max said, "Cool. Oh and look, that one look like Snivy and Jolteon fighting for a scrap of meat."

Bonnie said, "Uh, okay."

Max said, "Yeah, I never get to do that."

Bonnie said, "Really."

Max said, "No."

Bonnie said, "Well, my father used to do this all the time. He says, all of the great trainers from the past are up there."

Max said, "Do you think James is there?"

Bonnie said, "No, do you know him?"

Max said, "Well, he wasn't my father, but he was still part of me."

Bonnie said, "My father says that there was a darkness in James."

Max said, "Maybe I got one too."

Bonnie said, "Of course you don't."

Max said, "Thanks Bonnie."

Max hugged Bonnie. A distance away, Ash saw Bonnie with Max who was worried something bad is about to happened. He said, "Dad, something is troubling me. Max is one of the Team Rocket Headquarter, but Bonnie thinks he's good. James is there. How am I gonna stop this?"

Serena came by and said, "Ash, who are you talking to?"

Ash said, "Oh hi Serena. I was just wondering about Max. I just don't trust him being here."

Serena said, "Well, maybe you're too worry about Bonnie and you just want to keep her safe."

Ash said, "Yeah, but I don't want anything bad to happen. What should I do?"

Serena said, "Well, maybe it might be better if you would get to know Max."

Ash said, "You really think so."

Serena said, "Yes, just think about it okay."

Ash sighed and said, "Okay."

So Ash and Serena went back to the Pride House. Meanwhile, as Max and Bonnie were finished hugging, Max let go and said, "I gotta go."

Bonnie said, "Max, where are you going?"

Max sighed and said, "I just don't believe that I belong here."

Bonnie said, "Of course you do Max. You may be a Team Rocket Headquarter, but you are still part in the Pallet Town."

Max said, "I guess so."

Bonnie said, "Come on, let get home."

Max said, "Okay."

So Bonnie and Max went back to the Pride House. As they got there, Ash was standing by the door and said, "Welcome home you two."

Max said, "Oh boy."

Bonnie said, "Dad, please. I know what you're thinking, but Max is not so bad."

Ash said, "Well, I guess I can let him sleep in the house for a day."

Max said, "Really, you would do that for me."

Ash said, "Yes. It is getting cold out here. Come on."

So Ash took Max and Bonnie to bed. In the distance, May was shocked to see that Max did not attack Ash. She went back to Jessie for the report. The next morning, Max came out and was thinking about what he was going to do today. He sighed and said, "What am I gonna do today? I gotta do my job, but I don't want Bonnie to get hurt. I don't really wanna rule the Pallet Town. Not on my own. Man this is hard. Wait, Jessie told me that today will be the ambush. If I told Ash right now, maybe we can prepare ourselves. I gotta tell him."

So Max went to see Ash.

Max said, "Hey Ash. Can I tell you something?"

Ash said, "Sure Max, what is it?"

Max sighed and said, "You're not going out are you."

Ash said, "I might, why?"

Max said, "It a trap."

Ash said, "Huh?"

Max said, "Jessie planned this from the very beginning. He told me to get Bonnie to you so you can trust me. Then later they'll set an ambush and have you be destroy by the Pokemon."

Ash said, "So, that was all part of a scam."

Max said, "That was not until I told you. Now that you know, we can stopped Jessie and bring peace to the Pallet Town."

Ash said, "Hmm, I got an idea. We'll set a battle between me and Jessie. Meanwhile, you, and Bonnie will stop the other Team Rocket Headquarters."

Max said, "You really thinks so."

Ash said, "Yes. Thank for telling me."

Max said, "You're welcome."

Bonnie said, "Hey Max, dad. What's going on?"

Max said, "Bonnie, something bad is going to happen."

Bonnie said, "What is it?"

Max said, "Jessie and the others are gonna attack us. We need to get ourselves ready to strink and defeat them."

Bonnie said, "Oh dear. Wait, if you're Jessie mom, what will she say if she finds out that you're betraying her?"

Max sighed and said, "I have to face her that way."

Ash said, "Don't worry Max. I'll confront her for you."

Max said, "Thanks Ash."

Ash said, "Here is what we'll do. Max, I want you to take Bonnie to Jessie. That way you can trick her into thinking you succeed. Then the rest of us will come and bring our Pokemon."

Max said, "Great."

Bonnie said, "Let go."

So Max and Bonnie went to the Team Rocket Headquarters to face Jessie. Meanwhile, May was just about to tell Jessie the new.

May said, "Mom, I got bad new."

Jessie said, "Oh what is it now?"

May said, "Max didn't attack Ash. He just stood there."

Jessie gasped and said, "That little twerp betrayed us. Grr, I'll make him pay for this."

May said, "What should we do?"

Jessie said, "Hmm, hurry and round up the others. We are gona stop this once and for all."

Jessie did her diabolical laugh and round up the other Team Rocket Headquarters. Meanwhile, Max and Bonnie had just made it.

Max said, "Okay, now we gotta find my mom and trick her."

Bonnie said, "Right. Wow, this place look even worst when I first came here."

Max said, "Yeah, well we're not here to see the sight. Now let find my mom."

So Bonnie and Max went to find Jessie. Soon, they found her in the front of the entrance.

Max said, "Wow, that's a lot of Pokemon."

Bonnie said, "We gotta stop her."

Max said, "Right."

So Bonnie and Max went straight to Jessie. Jessie saw Max and Bonnie coming toward her and said, "Well, well, well look who we have here."

Max said, "Mom, I finally capture Bonnie."

Jessie said, "Nice try twerps."

Max said, "But I did, see."

Bonnie said, "I surrender."

Jessie said, "Grr, fools. Do you actually think I would fall for that?"

Max said, "What you mean?"

May said, "We saw you betraying us and heading toward the good side."

Meowth said, "Yeah and not only that. You betrayed our father James."

Bonnie said, "Oh no, we're busted."

Jessie said, "But, since you're here you'll never leave the Team Rocket Headquarter."

Max said, "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?"

Jessie commands her Pokemon to surround Bonnie and Max.

Bonnie said, "Oh no. We're trapped."

Jessie said, "Just be lucky I let you live here. One we beat Ash, I will soon take what should've been mine long ago."

Max said, "You'll never get away with it."

Jessie said, "And who is gonna stop me? Max is just a traitor trainer and you Bonnie are a twerp to come here."

Bonnie gasped.

Max said, "Grr, if I had my Pokemon with me you will soon meet your doom."

Jessie said, "Yeah right. I would like to see that."

Pikachu said, "And you will see it."

Squirtle said, "Yeah."

Jessie, Bonnie, and Max said, "Huh?"

Jessie, Bonnie, and Max turned around and saw Pikachu and Squirtle coming to the rescue.

Bonnie said, "Pikachu, Squritle, you come to save us."

Pikachu said, "That's right. Ready Squirtle."

Squirtle said, "Ready."

So Pikachu and Squirtle started attacking Jessie and her Pokemon. Then Pikachu used thunderbolt to get Bonnie and Max away from the bad Pokemon and run for their lives. Max and Bonnie quickly made it back to the Pallet Town.

Max said, "Phew, we made it back."

Bonnie said, "Yeah, but now what do we do?"

Max said, "We gotta warn Ash and stop my mom before it too late."

Bonnie said, "Right."

So Max and Bonnie went back to the Pride House to get Ash who was preparing for everybody to stop Jessie. Soon, Max and Bonnie came. Ash saw them and said, "Hey guys, how it goes?"

Max said, "Well, we got a problem."

Bonnie said, "Jessie is gonna come and attack us."

Ash said, "Oh dear. We gotta hurry."

Bonnie said, "Can we help fight too?"

Ash said, "Of course. The more the better."

So Ash, Bonnie, Max, and the others got themselves ready for the battle. An hour later, Ash and Jessie got to the borders and got ready to fight. Pikachu and Squirtle came and said, "Na na na na na."

Jessie said, "It over Ash. Now hand over the Pallet Town, or else."

Ash said, "I will never give in Jessie. Now, one more chance. Go home."

Jessie said, "I am home. Arbok, I choose you."

Arbok came out of it Pokeball.

Ash said, "Alright Pikachu, you ready."

Pikachu said, "Ready."

Jessie said, "Alright Arbok, use bite."

Arbok started to use bite.

Ash said, "Pikachu, dodge it and use iron tail."

So Pikachu dodge the bite and used iron tail right on top on Arbok head.

Ash said, "Yes."

Jessie said, "Oh no. Arbok, use tail whip to hit Pikachu."

Arbok said, "Got it."

Arbok quickly use tail whip to hit Pikachu against the tree.

Ash said, "Ahh."

Jessie said, "Yes. Ready to surrender."

Ash said, "Grr, I won't give up that easily. Squirtle, your turn."

Squirtle said, "Got it."

Jessie said, "In that case, come on out Gourgeist."

Gourgeist came out of it pokeball.

Jessie said, "Okay Gourgeist, use quick attack."

Gourgeist use quick attack to charge up to Squirtle.

Ash said, "Squirtle, dodge it and use rapid spin."

Squirtle dodge the quick attack and does a rapid spin on Gourgeist, but missed.

Ash said, "Oh no."

Jessie said, "Yes, now use dark pulse."

Gourgeist use dark pulse on Squirtle causing it to hit the tree.

Jessie said, "Yes."

Ash said, "Oh no."

Max said, "Bonnie, I don't think this is working."

Bonnie said, "Me neither. Our parents are gonna keep fighting over the kingdom if we don't do something."

Max said, "Yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bonnie said, "Yeah, let stop the fight."

So Max and Bonnie jump in front of Jessie and Ash.

Ash said, "Bonnie."

Jessie said, "Max. Move."

Bonnie said, "Daddy, this had to stop."

Ash said, "What?"

Jessie said, "You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way."

Max said, "You'll never hurt Bonnie, or Ash. Not while I'm here."

Jessie gasped.

Ash said, "Bonnie, please stay out of this."

Bonnie said, "Dad, you once told me that we are one. I was too young to understand that, but now I do."

Ash said, "Huh?"

Bonnie said, "Look, all of those Pokemon and trainers, they are the same like us. We play, eat, and sleep no matter what we do."

Ash gasped and said, "You're right. Thanks Bonnie."

Ash and Bonnie hugged each other. Jessie was digusted and said, "May, now."

May said, "No mother. Bonnie is right. We should end this."

Jessie gasped and said, "No, not you two. Everybody, start attacking."

The Team Rocket Headquarters looked at each other and went to Ash side. Jessie gasped and was digust.

Ash said, "Jessie, I think it time for you to step down and put your past behind you."

Jessie said, "Grr, I don't think so Ash. I will never let it go."

Just as Jessie was about to attack Ash, Bonnie came up and punch Jessie right in the face.

Ash said, "Whoa."

Max said, "Cool."

Jessie said, "Grr, how dare you mess up my face."

Bonnie said, "Look Jessie, you can't beat us. You spend all this time plotting your revenge and not think about what happen and further more, you use Max to destroy my father. Just for that, you don't even deserve to be alive. Pikachu, Squirtle, use your attack to kill her."

Pikachu and Squirtle nodded and they use their attack to kill Jessie. Soon, they blast her off and she landed in the thorn where she died.

Ash said, "Wow."

Max said, "That was amazing."

Meowth said, "Sweet."

Bonnie said, "Dad. I didn't mean to kill her. I just wanted to stop her."

Ash said, "Well, you did save me and that what count."

Serena said, "So Ash dear, what do we do now?"

Ash said, "Well Serena, I think it time for us to head home, all of us."

So all of the pride went home to Pallet Town and they all lives happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
